Return of Finitevus
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Dion the demigoddess also a human girl went back to earth she really not a human but a echidna. who now is now eighteen year old one of her enemies coming back to finish what he started this time he would make her be his bride; will her friends protect her from him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 plan in motion

"On Mobius, Dr. Finitevus new base." One how did dion beat me and I failed to cleanse this world with her." I sensed to cleanse this world I tired having a Enerjak not once but twice, then I almost had a powerful neo-walker by my side , and she defeat me when she turned super demigoddess angel. I want give up I will get her again, I just need to make my hex stronger I stronger now and my hex should work this time. I could have sent the destructix after her but again she just beat them again take off her pendent of a bent them again. So I contract an old friend of my name is, Lien Da an echidna I know a long ago.

Hey dr. finitevus you call me, " yes I have I need y our assistance and scourge as well I want you to go to new York city and get this girl her name is Dion she not a human, she a echidna. I tried to reason with her to help me cleanse this world. But she defeat me and I want to chance this world, but I failed know how strong she is.

Doctor spooky von evil. "Beauty has too much spirit she will never join you. Said scourge.

"Silence." Said dr. finitevus.

I want her back, and I don't want your team to go get her only you two. Began her here and if sasuke the echidna my soldier try to protect her you kill him that goes for my daughter as well. "Don't hurt dion I won't her unharmed.

Understand sir. Let go.

"Hey babe, how you doing. Said scourge.

"Don't call me babe". Growled lien- Da.

"Listen to me you two." I want her back and I want her unharmed I'm repeated to you scourge because, you have listen problem. I'm the only one to harm her when I trying to hex her. I find a bruise on her yow you be answer to me "got".

She line in New York City, I give you lien- Da a picture so you know who she look like.

Dion summers

Ht: 5'0

Wt: 138'

Age: 18

Eyes: blue

Talent: gifted with a (4.0)

Singer (famous)

Abilities: chaos power

Turning: super chaos demigoddess angel

Okay I got it began her to you.

Correct. Said finitevus.

I want her to cleanse the world and with her and the master emerald I can.

Now go to "earth."

Understood. Let go lien da as scourge tosses a warp ring in the air.

A shadow figure was listening to them and teleport away.

Freedom fighter headquarter

"Hey mighty you there. Said epsio. Yeah I'm here. What the world. Well I been keeping an eye on finitevus here well we have a huge problem. Said epsio.

What kind of problem. Asked mighty,

"He after dion again, the going to earth scourge and lien-da. Said epsio.

"What". Yelled mighty.

Thanks for the inform. Indeed to tell knuckles about this he need to know. Mighty came to angel island, he saw Julie su and knuckles protecting the master emerald as true guardian.

Knux, Su. I need to talk to you. Said a voice.

Oh hey mighty. How are you? Said knux and Su.

Well finitevus is up to his tricks again. He going after the emerald a~.

Let him come he going get a fight he never ever forgets. Said determine knuckles.

There more to this is it mighty. Said Julie su.

Yes, he going back to earth to get Dion. Said mighty.

"What". Screamed knuckles and Julie su. We need to go earth and warn her she in danger. We need to go to earth but we don't know where dion live she can be anywhere. "Oh she talk to her father all the time DImitri he said she live on New York City, tell the master emerald to take you there, okay.

"Oh master emerald would you help us show us the way where aurora daughter live at. Said knuckles.

It shown where she live at. Said mighty. Go warn her, I called Dimitir.

Go protect my cousin, okay knuckles and mighty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cousin VS cousin

 **Dion Manor**

WE here we need to talk to dion, I home she okay and at her house we need to get to her before scourge and lien-Da get to her. I know she can take care of herself but lien-da is holding another sotry. I agree and there are cousin too. So we arrive at her house and ring the door boor. Mighty ring the door hoping to dion is home. "Yes who is it'. Said Lucy-Su.

Lucy- Su it me mighty the armadillo and knuckles the echidna. Said mighty.

Ooh hold on I will open the door. "HEY GUYS how are you. Good, "where is dion we need to talk to her it emergency" said knuckles.

Well she not here she at soccer practice and it 3:00 pm and she want be back until 7pm. said Lucy. What wrong is something the matter? Worried Lucy –Su ask. Well it "him again, you meet my father is after Dion again. Yes and we need to get to her and protect her this time the destructix or not after her this time in only scourge and lien-da is after her. I call her communicator watch ring "Dion please pick up. "This is Dion I'm not here at the moment please leave the message after the beep and I try to get to your message okay."

Dion we need you to come home it emergency please answer it right away. Said Lucy Su.

"What are there doing here". Sneered Sasuke.

"What you say to me." said knuckles holding up his fist.

Listen sasuke we need to find dion fast she in danger we don't have time to fight right now so stop playing around with us and where is dion.. Said knuckles.

Didn't Lucy-Su answer your dumb question one she been very busy this week her concert going into college and practice in soccer so I'm not playing around and you want reach her communicator she turned it off when she don't want to be disturb.. I'm not playing around you fool, I can protect dion form anything or anyone as well for Lucy too.

"Guys stop fighting. Said Lucy Su.

Lucy Su is right stop fighting right now we need to get to dion before scourge and lien- da does. Said mighty.

What school she go too Sasuke and lucre. Said knuckles.

We can't tell you guys you can't go out there one look at you two and the government coming for all of us. Said sasuke. So go back to Mobius where you two belong. Howled Sasuke.

I had it with that mouth of your sasuke. I don't understand why dion put up with you. "You want to fight me knuckles, come and get me. Said sasuke.

There both running to each other. "Stop this now you two." Said mighty.

We don't need to fight each other we need to protect Dion now she in danger so stop this fight and focus trying to reach her. Lucy Su please calls her again. Still going to message, then I try her on her cell phone. Okay it went to the voice message again. If she danger she will called.

I hope you right Lucy. Said knuckles

I know you worried about her, but she not a damsel in distress she can take care of herself. Said Lucy Su. Beside she was having training with sasuke over there.

 **Dion meet cousin lien-da**

Hey Dion passed it to me okay James. Here coming back. Now dion show them your special kick. "On here it come princess peach royal slam shot". I ran kick in the air and kick the ball to the goalie and it shoot we score. That good Dion we need to use that in are game Monday I know us going to win big time. Good game team as well for you "MS. Summers" get some rest it only 5:30pm I let you off early because everyone did well. Good kick dion glad to have you on the team princess peach. Thank Abby.

Hey dion. Oh hey Sonia and Britt how you today. Good we saw you practice in soccer how can we say this "Awesome you so awesome." I like it when you went inot the air and did that spin kick. Y eah I called it the "princess peach royal slam shot" it take lots of work doing it but it pay off. What wrong did the manger call for concert this week, Not that next Saturday we going to London England that for are fall break. Yeah I really need it all of us. Jamie having a party. Yeah she told me and she won't us to sing at her party. Why didn't she tell me when we were in soccer practice? You know she shy and you did protect her when she came to school in the 10th grade. Yeah I remember.

She won't us she won't us to sing at her birthday party and her favorite is poker face. I like that song too.

In the shadow watching the three girls. Scourge you sure that the girl dr. finitevus want again. Yeah she has the pendent the girl hair in black. She have the pendent and I can't forget the pendent as well "for Beauty". "Let get her". Said lien-Da.

Practice was over as I went to my locker and got my " Amy rose backpack open it up and I had lots of message on my communicator watch as well for my cell phone.

"Dion you need to come home it an emergency. Said Lucy Su. What wrong at the house, I better go home. As soon as I turned around my pendent start to glow, I know what that mean I'm in danger, and I saw a green blur coming to me spin dash me to a locker had his arms around my waist. "Hey beauty long time no see man you look hot now". Said scourge.

"Great you here". What do you won't scourge?

"Oh Dr. spooky von evil sent me here, he really miss you and he want to see you again. Smirking scourge.

Sorry but I don't want to be bother by Dr. Mummy. Deeming dion said. Now excuse me I have plan right now and I don't have time to play with you today so go back to Mobius where you belong. I sense someone here with him and I saw "electric whip" coming to me, I dodge it.

Saw who shoot it at me she was a female echidna her fur was red, her hair her was red too and he skin was peach. Her eyes was blue she wear a black leather uniform all over her. And she was speaking to me. And said this "hey cousin how you been" said the voice.

You look like aurora the goddess even with that human disguise and you have your father personality down.

Scourge finally said you right lien-da she does have the corky up smile Dimitir have. Holding my waist tighter.

"Let me go scourge, now". I screed/.

Sorry babe. You not go anywhere. Fine I kick him in his leg and punch him and flip him over. Wow you can fight can you child my name is lien-da and I honor to meet my family member.

I hear story about her she betray her own people and she work for lots of people I don't won't to know her back-story. The only cousin I have lien-da is Julie Su I don't want to know you and I don't want to try.

So she ran to me try to punch me dodge it, scourge came behind and i dodge it. She used that same move on me I dodge it and let it hit scourge. And he was in pain.

"You dumb girl" don't hit me hit beauty growled scourge

While there was arguing I took this moment is to "run".

"Huh" she escapes. Said scourge.

Scourge was behind me. "Come to scourge beauty. Use my chaos power to open a locker he duck the first one and said "nice try beauty, your creepy voodoo won't work on me, and bam he hit a locker.

"Hahahhaahaaaa" wannna-be sonic loser. Said Dion. "Good bye."

Score one for the eagles and the crowd goes wild. As I was running put on my sonic the hedgehog jacket on a lien jump in front of me, got you nice lady.

Came outside and ruing trying to get away asking myself question. Why are there after me again then it hit me like a ton of brick. Dr, finitevus is after me again. I open to door saw lien behind me and scourge. Scourge was pissed "Get her."

I rolled my eyes and keep ruining since I been practice using my chaos power icon teleport home to the manor. I had my chaos emerald in my hands and I said this chaos control. I disappear. Oh no the doctor didn't say she have chaos power. Yes she does her is very strong like her mother. We better find that brat let go. Scourge.

I teleport to the manor finally came home and I unlock the door and Lucy Su was hugging me. Oh dion we were so worried about you. Oh hey knuckles and mighty how are you. Said dion.

Are you okay you didn't see scourge and lien- da did you? Said knuckles and mighty.

Yes I'm fine and yes again I saw scourge and lien-da. Dr. Finitevus is after me again, we won't giveup he wants to cleanse mobuius again and he wotn stop until he get you dion. Right now is to come with us. Okay let me change my clothes okay. Dion I got you changing clothes in you backpack as an outfit on your bag. I go ahead.

"Hey sunshine. Said sasuke.

Hey sasuke. You key dion yes just tired. You i used your chaos power haven't you. I had not chicole. You r father say don't used you chaos power in your human form you get tired and it very dangerous don't use them every again if your going to use them take your pendent off. Okay Sasuke I'm fine. He hugs her.

Mighty throw the warp ring it looks like a coin when he throws it and it form a warp ring. Let go, before scourge and lien-da show up. So we went in and were going to Angel Island.

Wait a minute doe's finitevus live on Angel Island. Yes that why you going back to the base, darth would be happy to see you but he one mission right now.

"Beep" my communicator going off. Hey dion you better talk to your father about this situation. Said Julie Su.

Okay cousin and we need to catch up too. "Understood".

 **Back to scourge and lien-da**

No sign of the girl we in so much trouble we failed to get dion. "Beep it was dr. finitevus he was on the line." Did you get dion? Yes or no. Well no we failed are mission to get her I believe the freedom fighter got dion.

Don't worry I have other plan right now you two come back to the base I have other plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Back on mobotropolis city

As we got there everyone was nervous seeing a overlade again this three, until we heard our name been called.

"Dion, Lucy-Su, Sasuke" how you been.

We turned around and it was Amy rose." Hey guy how you been, good Amy how are you.. Fine you look different yes I'm adult and I'm eighteen year old. That great dion. Like you told me sonic and I just friends has still in love with Sally acorn. On you mean the princess of the knothole. Right. But me and mighty are very close now. Thank you for telling me to let him go. I know Amy you, really like him. And Amy I happy for you. Hey Amy. Hey mighty.

What wrong and why dion and her friends here, there only come on spring and summer breaks. Said AMY.

I know that but I'm in danger again finitevus is after me again and this time he send lien da and scourge are after me.

Well as long as you with my lovely mighty and knuckles you be just fine. I have to go in meeting with the freedom fighter. See you later okay. Said Amy. Waving at us.

Dion you better tell your father about this situation. Okay I hope we find dr. finitevus and stop him. I know he want me to cleanse this world.

Well since mom is out with her friends on earth it good thing she not here she be furious with finitevus again. Mom hate him now what he did to me/

This world is peaceful now I even heard eggman lock up in prison and he can't get out. Even with his genius brain he have.

" Hey dion Lucy su ". We saw a blue blur. Oh hey sonic how you been. Great it good to see you three again. Same here. Amy told me you in trouble holler out for me I protect you. I hope so from your denial twin. I heard you meet him. Yeah he just wane anyway. And nice backpack. Oh thanks. Don't you have a meeting with the freedom fighter no I like to run around don't like to seat in meeting. I have o run see yeah dion & Lucy Su. Bye.

"Where you been". Getting some ice cream for us. I was wondering where you been . You like ninja you really need to teach me about despairing trick. Okay I teach you later when we get back to earth. Okay. Dion we better get to the science you need to tell him about you know who. He really don't like it when we say his name. I know he dislike him. Same for Lexia Na.

"Don't ever say his name, to me you me hear you three". Yes madam. Well dion you better say we was visiting mobs and not say finitevus is after you. I agree with you Lucy su.

 **Science Lab**

As we got there it was so dark so I ask Lucy su to call out for him "Dmitri" are you here. "Lucy su is that you. Said the voice. Dmitri was charring himself up at his computer.

"Dion" and Sasuke. What your children doing here I thought you guys only come on spring and summer. Confuse Dmitri.

We have trouble. I know lien da and scourge is after you again by finitevus order he trying to cleanse the world again.

Correct". Said Lucy su.

Dion are you okay. Yes I'm fine dad no need to worry. I got always from all the training I get from Sasuke. I think be the best s for you three to stay in the lab. That goes for all of you .

Okay.

Sasuke came over what you doing now dion. Working on my homework and with you should be doing the same. Great you should like you mother. I can't do your homework you can't learn like that. Charlie is right you a genius I help you with the math part but I'm not doing.

Can't we doing when we get back to earth mother. Fine but I will wake you at 7am in when we get back. Btu I'm doing my homework.

Lucy su went to talk to him. You okay. Yes just you three need to be careful. Where is darth,. He on a mission will vector and espio he want be back until next week. It good he not here if he find out dion in trouble again he be in a up roar.

Just don't tell him she in trouble again.

You sleeping sasuke. Yeah where ion. Doing her homework there I finish.

" So Dion and Sasuke get along", said Dimitri

There really like each other and also I can tell your relationship as father and daughter doing be good. Yes there have she finally put her angry of as well. So are relationship is pretty good. It late it nighttime it best your three get some sleep.

Dimitri was still up and he saw dion still up.

Dion it very late what why you not sleeping. Oh sometime I read when I can't sleep don't worry about me. Dion did lien da tell you anything . Yes she my cousin. I really don't like her she evil. It like she working in dark egg legion. Did she ask you anything about her joining her . No not really she telling me she and scourge was escorting me to finitevus that all.

Why.

Nothing just be careful you two are cousin and I know Julie su hate her really bad and I can tell she a bit annoying and she your grandchild.

I know be careful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 shadow the hedgehog Vs dion

 **Finitevus lab**

Dr. Finitevus was working on the computer and heck in the G.U.N data base. What you doing finitevus. Putting dion in there system telling the she dangerous and need to be capture and once there do, you and scourge get that pendent so I can get rid of it and she transformer r into her there form and lien da you throw a hex dart at her and she b deep sleep stage only I can wake her up. I already send the message to G.U.N and I know there reading the information as I speak. Now we wait for the show. Smiled finitevus.

 **Back with dion and her friends.**

We stayed in the science lab all day; I'm really tired, so decide to take a walk until father asks me where I'm going.

Just for a walk, I really need it. I don't think that a great idea finitevus is after you again and he want stop. Sasuke come with, your remember he is assassin and a body guard so he can protect me. / Lucy su you coming with us. Okay I need some air.

G.U.N base

Commander "we have a message for anonymous person." What the word well a dangerous child is made by dr. finitevus and her danger to us on Mobius.

What the child name. Her name is Dion Summers, Age, eighteen she have chaos power and she echidna not human. Like knuckles and his people.

Correct commander.

"Shadow and rouge" commander called.

Begin this kid to the base immediately. Understood said rouge the bat let go shadow. Who the kid. She has long black hair and sapphire blue eyes and her name is dion. Okay.

Back with dion and sasuke

As I was walking I saw the lake of ring still glowing as ever. Deiced to explore the forest until I saw a shadow figure. I having a feeling someone is spying on me. So i deicide not to find out and go by the river and write a new song in my song journal, when my pendent started to glow it was burning, "When my pendent start to burn it telling me, I'm in danger."

I saw chaos energy coming at me, I dodge it and it destroyed a rock, smoke was everywhere. Whoa where did that chaos power come from I saw a ebony back hedgehog he had red stripes on him and he look like sonic the hedgehog only think sonic was blue and this guy was black. "Great the shadow the hedgehog. What does he won't? I ask suspicious.

I finally found you "Girl". you maybe finitevus latest weapon but I am the ultimate life form, I'm not sure how he created you but none of that matter right now, he grab my pendent and toss it in the air. You not even a human you are echidna am I correct. Rouge catch. This is pretty take it to the commander we catch up.

We. I said.

All that matter is that I put a stop to you and whatever that albino echidna plan before it to late before he turned you into lady Enerjak. Said shadow

What are you talking about finitevus didn't make me. I'm the daughter of aurora and DImitri and also I'm a demigoddess not one of his experiment. When I was fourteen year old he send the destructix after me and my mother he find me an did have chaos power . So let me go. I screamed.

"Hmp''. You are indeed beautiful but give me one good reason why I should not destroy you, and don't bother to struggle you only make it worse for yourself, and doesn't even try to use the power dr. finitevus gave you.

Are you "deaf" finitevus didn't make me I have chaos power just like you "Faker". So let me go.

Sasuke where is dion. She meet us at the lake okay. As we got there. Sasuke who is that hedgehog and why is he holding dion wrist so hard that shadow the hedgehog and he have my girl. Let me go. "NO". Lucy su go get knuckles and mighty I take car elf that hedgehog. But. Fine I go get the them. Be careful.

Chaos spear. Chaos energy shield. I summoned and it protect me. I summoned my chaos energy hit with white chaos energy. He went to the ground and got back up. "I will stop you echidna."Growled shadow.

My name is dion he try to punch me I dodge and kick him in the stomach and shot him with chaos energy. He dodge and shoot me chaos energy I was down on the ground. Give up dion you can't beat me. Said shadow.

Excuse me, give ne one good reason why I should go with you. I told you I am not finitevus experiment so get that to you head hedgehog.

One, you already injured from his fight and it be foolish to go without a full recovery, two I not let finitevus cleanse this world by turning you into another Enerjak.

"I keep glaring at him".

Listen to me shadow the hedgehog, firstly you don't know me at all I can heal myself instant so there no excuses, second I told you a already he trying to cleanse this world by trying to get me again and this time he won't failed .

Look dion I apologies if you think I'm being cruel to you, but I'm think about.

I'm not going anywhere with you and you are the cruelest hedgehog I meet and also give me back my pendent, my mother made it for me. Said dion/.

Sorry but that not an option, you coming with me dion if I have to pick you up to do it. He was about to grab me with a green pistol shot at us.

"Stay away from dion, hedgehog". Said the voice.

Who are you the name is sasuke the echidna. Keep your hand of my girlfriend. I had everything you said and she telling you the truth hedgehog. The name is shadow. Don't care. There was going at it.

Stay way form dion also give the back her pendent... I have a mission; i must get dion and take her to commander.

Sasuke and shadow was fighting.

"THIs is good scourge you go after the bat and get t hat pendent, I throw a dart at dion oaky.'

I was watching them battle saying to stop sasuke he not worth it let it go I'm fine.

 **Meanwhile science lab**

I told you children not to leave the base. I know dion in trouble she was fighting shadow the hedgehog.

"What" shouted Dmitri?

Knuckles and mighty heard it where is she. Lucy Su going to find her and he did he fighting with that hedgehog.

Let go mighty. Right. I coming with you guys. ": Lucy su "Dmitri.

"Children". Said Dimitir.

 **Back to fight with sasuke and shadow**

You want get dion, do you her me hegdehog. Yelled Sauskue.

Lien- da was in the brushes ready to strike. There she is "she look just like aurora finitevus was right she does. Time to though the dart. She throw the dart.

"Aaaha". What was that? A dart I try to take it out but it was in my blood stream, I feel very sleeping and under a hex.

Sasuke. Sasuke saw me about to collapsed he ran in good speed and catch me. Dion. Dion wake up.

"You hedgehog will pay I freaking going to kill you. / Sasuke was angry. He place dion by the tree, recharge his pistol and ran.

"Stop sasuke, Said a voice.

Lucy su get out of my way. Said Lucy su.

Why. He hurt dion. Look. He Scream.

Shadow what you doing here and what did you do to dion. My mission is to capture dion only. Wait your computer system been hack someone send that I information to you. Mean it was a hoax. It was a false merges. Said mighty.

Knuckles went to by the tree. : Dion wake up. Said knuckles.

Shadow what you do to dion. Answer me. Said knuckles that was mad.

We was fighting that all I don't know what happen after we stop fighting and her boyfriend came in the fight.

Where is her pendent shadow this may get her out of this sleep stage? Rouge have it. Then call her.

Wait a minute knuckles aid Lucy su. This is a sleep hex dart, tit van put anyone in sleep and never get up only person get her out is the person who made it. Said Lucy su.

Where is he pendent giving it back hedgehog? Growled Lucy su.

Like I told knuckles rouge have it, I call her. Yeah you better call her. That the only think that can get her out of her hex sleep.

Rouge it me shadow meet me at the lake of rings bet rouge going to keep it. That pendent was made by a neo-seeker no one can touch it only dion can wear it.

She don't look to good you guys. Sid mighty. He check her forehead. She have a fever and she tossing turning. Shadow give dion her pendent did you gave her this dart. Questioned mighty he was getting mad.

No.

Wait a minute you guys this is finitevus tech. Someone was here, Lucy su touch the brushes and she sense it was lien da and scourge was here. Scourge went after someone. Lien da throw the dart at dion.

Listen we need t take dion back to her father, he know what to so stop bickering at him and let go. Mighty, Sasuke you take dion back to Dmitri. Knuckles and I will talk to this hedgehog.

Mighty you take dion to her father; I'm going to find who have dion pendent.

"Sasuke". Called out mighty.

He so impatient. I better take you to Dmitri fast.

 **Science lab**

DImitri was working on his computer and sometime came in "Dmitri", we need you help.

What happen to her? Place on the metal table. No explain to me what happen mighty...

Dion was taking a walk when shadow the hedgehog came to her and told her to come with him she refuse of course and there was fighting. Wait shadow the hedgehog did this to dion. Why. Said a curious Dimitir. Asked.

Where is kooky su sasuke and knuckles? Lucy Su and knuckles with shadow and sasuke is trying to find rouge the bat.

Wait a minute this is a sleep hex dart, if someone threw this at you be in sleep stage and never get out.

Who throw this at her? He got angry.

Lucy su said lien da threw the dart at her.

Dimitir yo know here. Yes I do her my granddaughter and dion cousin. Dmitri are you okay. Yes just in thought and out this.

Listen sasuke is a tined dark egg legion he good on tacking people, whoever took that pendent is in serious, trouble

We know who took it.

"Rouge the bat"

Sasuke touch the ground and fine the one who took dion pendent.

Amy rose came in. hey guys I brought dion, Lucy and sasuke something to eat. Now it not the time for that. Mighty,

What happen to dion? She paced the basket on the ground.

She in a deep sleep. By this. .

A dart. Said Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sasuke vs. Batgirl

Great meet my old time partner scourge the hedgehog he show up and fight me and he took that pendent. Then I get a called to come back to lake of rings how I can tell shadow I lost that pendent.

She heard something. "Who their show yourself" a bomba bomb cause a mini exposing, and smoke was everywhere. Rouge escape from the explosion but was kick in the back.

Who did that she hollered. A pistol was in her face.

"Well hello you cute echidna" flirting rouge said to the red echidna.

IM not interested in you "slut". I have a girlfriend and she way prettier than you, slut. Listen to me well, dion is in a deep sleep and the only way out is her pendent and I known you having it. I track you down and listen to you speak. I give you a beef history on me I was raised by the dark egg legion and I'm a body guard but also I am a assassin. I want dion pendent and I want it now. Growled sasuke.

I don't have it okay. Said rouge.

You lying to me and I know it. If I lose my princess in that hex sleep I will go back to kill people around me starting with you. Give me dion pendent now. He yelled.

I don't have it. Said rouge.

You lying to me and I will beaten it out of you. Said sasuke.

She tries to fly away but he grabs her by the leg and swings her to a tree. He threw another bomba- bomb at her and she dodge it and he kick her in the back she came to the ground in impact.

I want that pendent "now" are you so dead Batgirl.

How many time I telling you boy I don't have the pendant. Said rouge

You lying to me, I know you have the pendent. You like to keep jewelry. dion pendent was made by a powerful goddess name aurora she gave the pendent to dion because she the daughter of aurora and that pendent protect her and you and that curse hedgehog took it and I want it back now. If you have it and want give it to me I will kill you.

Last time boy I'm sorry your girlfriend in a deep sleep, but it was taken by a green hedgehog. Said rouge.

You lying to me and I know you are, why would scourge want dion pendent.

She tries to fly away but he grabs her by the leg. Where you going batgirl I'm not done with you yet.

 **Back with shadow the hedgehog**

Lucy –Su I'm sorry dion is injured and can't wake up, but I had a mission to get her. You sorry you fight her and grab her pendent gave it to batgirl and know dion is in a deep sleep and you saying you sorry. You are the cursed hedgehog I every meet. Lucy su calm down, no knuckles I want calm down.

Have you every care for someone in the whole world well dion is like a sister to me and she was there for me when my father wasn't. Her family took me in and takes for me and I have to see her in that state. How can I tell her mom Lexia na about this. sorry Lexia na dion in a deep sleep your ex came back and took her again/.

Shadow look at the echidna or a while and he speak. Yes I have. But. But nothing you had to watch them suffer. Dion didn't do anything wrong to you or to anybody and now she don't have that pendent and without it she can't get up form this sleep stage.

Shadow was thinking about Maria. What she think of him if she seen shadow did to dion hurt an innocent life.

Now "hedgehog" calls that bat and give us dion pendent. Said Lucy su.

Before he did we hear a woman scream/

That rouge, screamed. Let go. As we got there we saw sasuke choking, rouge. She was turning blue and purple. /

Last time batgirl "where is dion pendent. I don't have it. I can't breathe

If I lose my true love in that hex sleep I will go back as assassin and first thing I do get revenge for dion and by that I kill you batgirl. This is for her I will enjoyed this. Said emotion sasuke.

I can't control my emotion she the only one that can and without out my princess by me i don't want to be loved by anyone. Said sasuke.

Sasuke. Stop it. She tells the truth about the pendent. Scourge has it. Sasuke release batgirl. We go get her pendent back. Sasuke drop her.

Sasuke what you do to her. Said knuckles.

Knuckles, you can't blame him what she did and that hedgehog. She took dion pendent so he feels alone and went after her. Dion and I know that sasuke is good on finding people and I knew he find her first. You can't hide from him him an assassin almost like ninja. He just upset he about upset lose dion.

Sasuke where did he go. Probably back to mobotropolis so she dion okay. Let him be.

Where you going. Said Lucy su.

I'm taking my team mate to recovery room. Said shadow.

Are you going to help us?

"Chaos control" said shadow teleported away...

"Typical foolish hedgehog". Said Lucy su.

Let it go we don't need his help. Let go Lucy Su.

Amy came over oh hey sasuke are you hungry. Said Amy rose.

He gave her the silence treatment and went to dion side holding her hand.

She not does to good her in a nightmare stage. Said Amy .Dmitri try to find a cure he said the only think to get her out is her pendent.

"Sasuke worried Amy.

"When I get my hands on the green hedgehog he so going down"

You okay said mighty. Fine just had mu fight with a female bat and she took dion pendent and I won't it back so I went after her. I finally found who have it scourge the hedgehog. \

Calm down us going get it back I know your pain we going t o get that pendent back away from scourge and finitevus.

I beater contract sonic he can help us we need some help.

"Sonic "said Amy what wrong I need your help it dion. What happen to her?

Well your doppelganger came to her, took her pendent and lien -da threw a dart at her, she in a deep sleep state and he took her pendent and the only way out is her pendent we need your help/ I help you guys get it back. That goes for me same for me too.

Good news and bad news. The good news I find his location the bad news you need the master emerald help...

You guys go to the master emerald go to his base and get dion pendent and meet us at "Enchidnapolis, I have a friend we be hiding out for a while" on it. Said the boys.

Amy and Lucy su you two stay with me dion need so take care of.

"She really doesn't look to good". Said sonic.

Sonic, mighty knuckles and sasuke. You go to his base get the pendent back.

I called the crazy critter to take us now, finitevus know this city as well so that why we leaving mobotropolis city and go to my friend hideout. I got everything even your chairing machine. Thank Lucy su.

Bow sparrow her to help Amy. We need you help can you and your team take us to enchidnapolis. Sure thing Amy we help anyone in need humans or Mobian and she did save are world. She don't look to good she have a fever. We know. Bow sparrow place dion in the wagon. Lucy su place the blanket on her. Okay get. 

"Shadow was watching them go off and he was shame what he did to dion. I'm going to help them get her pendent back".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 help form the master emerald.

Sonic, mighty, knuckles, and sasuke went to angel island to the master emerald and by the emerald today is Julie su and her friend Brenda su. Hey girls how watching the master emerald today. Good no one messing with the emerald today. What wrong knux. What the long face you guys. Said su.

It Dion she in a deep sleep and her pendent was taking by scourge and your sister. She throw a dart at her. Said knuckles.

What. Julie su was shock. Lien da would do stuff like that all the time if she been paid and wont to take order. Finitevus after he again.

That why we need to talk to emerald to find his base and find her pendent . so I start to talk to master emerald so the emerald can tell us where his base is. Said sonic.

Yep. Said knuckles.

Let do this. Said mighty and sonic.

Master emerald the sever are the 7 chaos. Chaos is the power and the power is enriched by the heart. The controller of the unifies the chaos . master emerald find finitevus base and show us the way.

Where is Dion she with dimity Lucy su and Amy. That good a freedom fighter is with Dion for protection.

Sasuke. He really not there he so worried about Dion.

Flash back

Sasuke. You need to taste this cake I make it just for us but you love this chocolate cake. Here I cut you a piece.

It very good Dion. Said sauce.

Thank sasuke glad you like it, I may be a singer but I can bake and that my favorite thing to do is cook and bake.

Dion I love you, he holding Dion on her wait. I love you too sasuke.

End of flashback.

Hey sasuke. You okay. yeah I'm fine just mad I didn't get her pendent so she can wake up from this hex dart shot. Said sasuke.

Okay we find out where his base is it deep in echnadnoplois deep in the forest. We better tell Dimitri about this and we get her pendent back.

That great because I'm coming with you. Said sasuke.

Dr.. finitevus base.

Lien da, scourge it time for you two to bring me Dion. Hurt anyone in your way and begin Dion to me. There be in this city because I have this. Her pendent.'' soon I cleanse this world again with Dion help an nothing going to stop me. You thing you won this time Dion but you haven't you will help me clean this world also my dear you going to be my wife. Hahahahaa. Evil laughter of finitevus.

Sasuke. You will pay for your betrayal same for my daughter. Then I get rid of all my enemies together also knuckles.


End file.
